


Not What I Seem

by nightwingingit



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22180075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwingingit/pseuds/nightwingingit
Summary: “Tell me anything.  I won’t be surprised.  I’ve seen it all.  Heck I’ve done it all.  So I’m not afraid of you.”
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Kim Jaejoong
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was 2014!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Introduction

“Tell me anything. I won’t be surprised. I’ve seen it all. Heck I’ve done it all. So I’m not afraid of you.” Jaejoong’s voice is clear as he stares out towards the seemingly calm ocean. The paleness of his skin stands out in the glowing dark blue contrast of the sky. The wind blows hard towards the ocean and I have no idea how he’s able to stand so firmly on that high cliff. Is he brave or is he just stupid? And am I stupid for coming here to see him?

  
“I didn’t mean to hit you.” I told him, still watching how the wind swirled his wispy hair and how it didn’t look perfect; it looked like something more, like a moving art piece or a dance, and I couldn’t look away or else I would miss its fluttering performance.

Jaejoong just nods in acknowledgement and waits for me to continue.

  
“I can’t control myself sometimes…” My hands clench in fists on either side of me, “When I- When I get like that it’s like I can’t see what’s around me. I feel trapped like… I can’t breathe. The walls are coming in fast around me and I have to get out. I have to fight!” my breathing becomes harsh and fast as I envision it. It’s scary, I’m scary, “I become crazy, like a monster.”

  
There is a riveting silence as I wait for his reaction, wait for him to reject me and caste me off as everyone else has already done.

  
“You think you’re a monster?” Jae asks. He turns towards me and I stop breathing as his blue eyes meet mine. There is light there somehow, although his face looks completely cold and indifferent.

  
“That’s what people tell me.”

  
Unable to keep eye contact with him I turn away to make as if I’m looking at the ocean then stuff my hands in my pockets. What am I doing? Showing weakness… talking to people about my feeling and my problems… it’s not like me. But for some reason he’s not like the rest.

  
“People say that about me too.”

At this I turn to him again, surprised. His face was still serious, still almost emotionless, and yet his eyes spoke volumes to me, and I wondered if he was actually real, this pale skinned beauty. He looked docile and small, doll like, the opposite of me. How could people say that about a person like him?

  
He jumps down the 4 foot ledge that separated us easily and comes towards me swiftly. I start to back away, afraid to get close to him after what I had done.

  
“Don’t move.” He commands me. To his surprise and to mine I listen, “its okay, I’m not scared.” He approaches and comes so close, so very close. He is half a foot shorter than me as he stands on his toes to look at me face to face. I try to look away but his face comes nose to nose with mine and his blue eyes have a glint in them and I swear they have their own glow.

  
“I’m Kim Jaejoong.” His breath visibly puffs out onto me in the cold air as he speaks and I shiver, not from the cold of his breath but from the fact that it was his breath. I want to touch or move or something but I’m afraid of myself. I don’t know my own strength; I don’t know what I’m capable of. I am unclean. He’s not a monster I am, and I don’t want to dirty him with my touch.

I whisper, not wanting even my breath to braze his skin “Jung Yunho”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so strange but I suddenly felt I wanted to upload my old fanfiction from my livejournal to here.
> 
> Keep it alive you know? 
> 
> There's barely any DBSK/JYJ fanfics now and it's strange because we used to dominate right? but place's like Winglin are gone.
> 
> The children will never know the old fanfiction lol
> 
> There were so many fanfics there that I never got to read. I always get frustrated thinking about it. I always thought I had enough time to read them later. 
> 
> But at least my fanfics can have a second life here even if they aren't the best
> 
> thanks for reading my old person rant lol


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Unbreakable

Yunho breathed hard, out of breath from running. He was taking a night jog to cool off his head. The paralyzing cold that promised snow in the coming week’s gnawing at his flesh.

He welcomed the sensation; somehow it seemed to relieve him. He loved the night as well, when no one was around and the world was covered in darkness. A lot of people say they are scared of the dark, but not Yunho. They fear what is hiding in the dark but Yunho is able to hide in the dark, away from the prying judgmental eyes of others. Yunho laughed thinking about how he was one of the monsters that people feared when looking into the darkness.

There was however, a feeling of loneliness that came upon him every time he passed by the ocean, the great dark expanse going out towards the horizon. Now-a-day’s though he would think less of loneliness and more about a person he had met there. Not a person exactly… because he seemed more than that, it was like he was important, THE person, or something. Yunho had a strange feeling about him, and although a normal person would have tried to stay away from such an anomaly that was the existence of Kim Jaejoong, Yunho was drawn in.

Trying not to get his hopes up, he turns the corner, reaching the street that ran along ocean. As he looked up at the cliff that was a good mile away he gasped. There was a figure sitting on the edge, small enough to be Jaejoong’s size, the exact spot that Yunho had spoken to Jaejoong before.

The cliff curved high over the ocean, A person could walk out to stand on the lower part of the cliff but the part that Jaejoong had been standing on, 4 feet above the already precarious end of the cliff, was where the figure sat and Yunho had never seen anyone brave enough to be up there, where the rock was dangling slightly over the edge, promising a swift end if you should fall off and fall the 50 foot drop into the freezing ocean.

Without so much of a thought Yunho found his legs moving at full speed towards the figure. As he approached he slowed. Catching his breath his eyes were glued to his view of Jae’s back. He was perched, knees against his chest, sitting right at the end of his high cliff. Although he had seen Jaejoong before he was still stunned. He had not noticed how bright the moon was until it was reflecting off Jaejoong’s skin, had not realized how windy it was until he saw Jaejoong’s hair swirl back and forth. He wondered what other thing’s he could discover by being around this person.

Yunho was about to call out when suddenly Jaejoong tipped over the edge.

“Jaejoong!” running in hopes of catching the boy Yunho closed the 10 feet between him and the edge but he was too late, Jaejoong had fallen already.

“SHIT! JAE!” He yelled, leaning over the edge, trying to see Jaejoong. The boy was nowhere in sight, it was really too dark to see very well in the first place.

Yunho, in a rush, tore off his jacket and shoes and took the jump, diving in after him.

—-

He awoke almost jumping entirely out of his skin and physically out of bed.

Bed? He looked around him, dizzy and confused.

It came back to him in a rush, Jaejoong, cliff, falling, freezing water and then blank. He shivered remembering the bone chilling dark water that engulfed him, the waves being much stronger than he had anticipated and overtaking him. Him drowning, him not finding Jaejoong.

“Finally you’re awake”

He looked over towards the voice startled, it was Jaejoong standing next to the door and he looked… fine, completely fine.

Internally Yunho let out a breath of relief and then went on to observe Jaejoong, to make sure he was actually okay.

He was not shivering like Yunho was, although Yunho was under at least three layers of blankets. He was not even wet, his hair looked just as fluffy and perfect as Yunho had last seen it, the only thing that had changed was his clothing, instead of wearing tight fitted jeans and a black shirt as he was at the cliff, he was now dressed in a large white shirt and a pair of white and light blue striped boxers that showed off his legs.

As Yunho’s gaze trailed Jaejoongs body upwards it finally reached Jae’s smirking face causing Yunho to blush, averting his eyes.

“Is everything- I mean… Are you okay?” he settled on asking, voice hoarse.

Jaejoong had a surprised look on his face before bursting out into giggles, holding his side and leaning against the door frame. Yunho has yet to see what’s so funny and began to question his memory, had all of that really happened? And if it had how come Jaejoong looks… okay? More than okay? But the cold he could still feel in his bones and the harshness of his throat tell him that he had been in the water and that means it had not all been a dream.

“Sorry sorry,” Jae tells him after his laughing fit, seeing Yunho’s confusion, “But you know most people would ask ‘What happened?, or ‘How did I get here?’, or even at least ‘where am I?’.

“Where am I?” Yunho tried to recover. For some reason he felt embarrassed.

“My apartment” Jae waved his hand nonchalantly.

There was a silence before Yunho figured out Jae wasn’t going to say anything unless he asked, but he was never a beggar and his voice hurt like hell so he made his demands short and simple.

“Talk.”

As if a switch had been flipped Jaejoong became very serious and came closer slowly. Yunho realized it really was the dead of night, the lights were off, and they were indoors but Jaejoong’s skin still seemed fluorescent, just on the verge of glowing, his eyes as well sparked and flashed as the blues shone somehow brighter than they should.

Jaejoong’s words rang in Yunho’s ears.

_“You think you’re a monster? People say that about me too”._

What are you Kim Jaejoong? But did that really even matter? I had already decided the moment I saw him that I would take him on no matter what, that I wouldn’t run away from him.

“It’s okay, I’m not scared”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! I honestly don't remember what Jaejoong or Yunho were in this fic. I like that I left it ambiguous though.

**Author's Note:**

> It's so strange but I suddenly felt I wanted to upload my old fanfiction from my livejournal to here.
> 
> Keep it alive you know? 
> 
> There's barely any DBSK/JYJ fanfics now and it's strange because we used to dominate right? but place's like Winglin are gone.
> 
> The children will never know the old fanfiction lol
> 
> There were so many fanfics there that I never got to read. I always get frustrated thinking about it. I always thought I had enough time to read them later. 
> 
> But at least my fanfics can have a second life here even if they aren't the best
> 
> thanks for reading my old person rant lol


End file.
